


相遇即是相戀的開始 CH.53

by MilesZheng



Category: Kim Yongsun Solar - Fandom, Moon Byulyi Moonbyul - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesZheng/pseuds/MilesZheng





	相遇即是相戀的開始 CH.53

相遇即是相戀的開始 CH.53 H Part.1

「到家了!外面真是熱」星伊把包包放在沙發上，坐在一旁用手搧著風  
「星~我想洗澡，身體好黏」容仙坐到星伊腿上說著  
「嗯!妳先去，我去幫妳拿衣服，好不好?」星伊起身要走去樓上的衣物間  
「好，妳快點喔」容仙就趕緊跑去浴室準備洗澡  
星伊坐了一下後，就起身去房間拿著衣服跟浴巾  
「容仙，我把衣服放在外面了喔」星伊站在門外說著  
「星~進來一下，快點」容仙在裡面喊著  
「怎麼了嗎?」星伊趕緊跑了進去，結果發現淋浴間裡沒看到人，轉頭一看，馬上就被容仙用蓮蓬頭噴著水  
「呀!弄我啊」星伊一直擋著水  
「沒有啊!我想說天氣熱玩個水阿」容仙開心的說著，手上的蓮蓬頭的水從沒停過  
「給妳點教訓」星伊伸手把容仙抱到懷裡  
「阿~放開我」容仙一直掙扎著  
「敢這樣弄我，是會有代價的」星伊放開容仙，走過去把水關掉  
「幹嘛關掉，我還沒玩夠」容仙看到蓮蓬頭的水停了下來  
「現在換我玩了，過來」星伊一口氣就把容仙拉到懷裡  
「妳這樣是在誘惑我嗎?」星伊看著全身濕淋淋的容仙，整個人的慾望都被挑起來了  
「是又怎樣，不是又怎樣」容仙很挑釁的說  
「很好，想要讓自己更熱，對吧?」星伊含弄著容仙的耳朵  
「嗯~很癢啦」容仙躲著，整個人轉身面對星伊  
「我…想要妳」容仙踮起腳尖在星伊耳邊說著  
「點了火，妳可不要後悔喔」星伊微微一笑  
「妳…就讓這火，燒起來吧!」容仙才剛說完，就被星伊整個人抱起來  
「寶貝，我可不自備滅火器，做好準備吧」星伊把容仙抱到房間

星伊把容仙放在床上，用最快的速度脫掉濕掉的衣服，又馬上走上床壓在容仙身上，立刻吻住容仙的唇，先是小力的輕吻著，星伊的雙手慢慢的撫著容仙的肌膚，停在胸前那兩顆紅嫩的蓓蕾，先是輕輕的撥弄著，就引來容仙的呻吟  
「嗯~星…」容仙伸手把星伊抱了下來，深深的吻著，星伊也回應著，手伸到容仙已經濕潤的禁地，星伊故意的碰了下  
「啊!星伊…快」容仙身體開始不受控的動著了  
「妳這個小色鬼，我沒什麼碰妳，下面就已經濕成這樣了」星伊說完還撥弄一下禁地裡的小核  
「再這樣說人家，就不給妳囉!」容仙試著把精神找回來  
「別這樣，我要繼續囉!」星伊說完馬上含著小巧的蓓蕾，開始舔弄著  
「嗯…阿…星」容仙整個人後仰著  
星伊抱著容仙的身體，專心的舔弄著，舔弄完後開始輕輕的咬著  
伸出一隻手，揉著容仙的柔軟  
「寶貝，妳都吃什麼，為什麼妳的這蓓蕾好甜，怎麼吻…嗯~都好甜嗯~」星伊邊說邊舔著  
「吃星伊妳給的愛啊!」容仙笑得燦爛  
星伊看到容仙的笑容後，慢慢的往下吻，先是在大腿內側輕吻著  
「不要…這樣..對我」容仙不安分的動著  
「乖!安分點」星伊慢慢的吻進去，把容仙的大腿拉到最開，然後雙手抱住，開始舔弄吸吮著  
「阿~星…星伊…嗯~」容仙的手不知道該擺在哪裡，只好緊抓住床單  
星伊一找尋到小穴裡的小核，開始瘋狂含弄著，小穴也一直流出透明的蜜液，讓星伊的挑弄更加順利，更加嘖嘖作響  
「現在妳這樣…真的好美阿」星伊說完還用力的親了下容仙的小穴

「妳在幹嗎阿?」容仙挺起上身看著星伊  
「沒有啊!在看最美的風景阿」星伊一手撐著看著容仙  
「星阿~」容仙伸手把星伊拉了上來緊緊的抱住她  
「容仙真香，妳有擦香水嗎?要不然怎麼這麼香啊?」星伊靠在容仙的頸間裡說  
「我每天都會擦一款叫做【文星伊】的香水阿」容仙笑得開心把星伊抱的緊緊的  
「美人，我要繼續囉!好好享受吧」星伊沒給容仙說話的餘地，直接吻住容仙的唇，激烈的吸吮著對方唇上的香甜，兩個人輕撫著對方的每一處的肌膚。星伊故意的用力捏揉容仙的屁股  
「唔~星…討厭」容仙嬌嗔著小力的打著星伊的手臂  
「容仙的屁屁最好摸了」星伊說完還拍打了幾下  
「快點啦!我等不及了」容仙轉身把星伊壓在身下，趴在星伊的胸上  
「每次都要這樣吊人家的胃口，妳很討厭耶」容仙伸手捏了捏星伊的臉  
「好啦!我要開始了，坐穩啦!」星伊看到容仙在自己身上，就想到一個姿勢


End file.
